


[Podfic] The Shoebox Project Chapter 9

by Sunquistadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million (8) years after sbp_aloud stopped being a thing, here is one of the long unrecorded chapters of The Shoebox Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Shoebox Project Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shoebox Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83003) by LadyJaida and Dorkorific. 



> Co-recorded with L, who doesn't have an A03 etc
> 
> Sorry about the clipping towards the end in part 2!

##  [Part Nine: March, 1976 Five Very Old Photographs and One Accidental Prank. One Torn Page, Three Animagi.](http://shoebox.lomara.org/2012/03/part-nine-march-1976/) 

(pdf linked)

Part 1

Download (right click & save) or stream:

[MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/ShoeboxCh9-pt1.mp3) 

Part 2

Download (right click & save) or stream:

[MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/shoebox-Ch9pt2.mp3) 


End file.
